Missing
by Bkschim
Summary: When Raven and Beastboy get into an argument and he takes it a step too far, Raven decided her only option is to leave the Titans. Will Robin be able to get her back, and how? RobRae. First story, R&R. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Teen Titans or any of the songs referenced in this story. **

**Summary: When Raven and Beastboy get into an argument and he takes it a step too far, Raven decided her only option is to leave the Titans. Will Robin be able to get her back, and how? RobRae. First story, R&R. **

**Okay I fixed the mistakes that I could find in this chapter. Now please disregard the small errors. I am aware that I am not a perfect typer, and it is difficult to proofread my own work and I do not have a beta (nor do I particularly want one). Let me know if you spot anything MAJOR that I messed up and I'll fix it, otherwise ignore it. Thanks.**

**Missing**

by bkschim

"Tofu!" yelled Beastboy.

"Noo! Bacon, sausage, and ham! I gotta have my meat! Not that nasty white _slop_ that you call food!" returned Cyborg.

Raven sighed and shut her book, placing it next to her on the large, u-shaped couch. Their argument had been going on for fifteen minutes already, and she didn't know how much more she could take. It was the same thing every single morning. She was sick of it.

"Beastboy, why can't you just make tofu for yourself and respect that the rest of us like meat?! Just because _you _eat it doesn't mean that _we_ have to!" she exploded. Cyborg and Beastboy could practically see the steam pouring out of her ears.

Of course, this just started another argument between herself and Beastboy. The yelling match between the two didn't even pause for a second as the doors swished open to reveal Robin and Starfire laughing about some joke. Their laughing ceased immediately upon entering the room, however. The two of them glanced at one another before silently watching the scene unfold.

Before long, Robin decided to end the fight, for everyone's sake. "Guys, stop fighting." The ignored him. "Cut it out!" Nothing.

Cyborg walked over to Robin, "It's useless man, I've been trying to get them to stop for the last five minutes." Robin sighed, defeated.

For every moment that passed , their fight became more heated though. "We didn't ask for your dumb opinion! You shouldn't have butted into our conversation!"

Raven scoffed, "I had every right to! How am I supposed to read with you two screaming your heads off at each other? And besides that, I was just _trying_ to be helpful!"

"Yeah? Well incase you didn't realize we didn't want your help! We don't need you! Just go back to your freaky little room where you belong! This team is better off without you anyway!" Beastboy finalized.

Raven stood there, stunned for a moment, along with the rest of the Titans, letting Beastboy's words really sink in. Beastboy was still glaring daggers at her.

Robin snapped out of it and took a step toward Raven and rose his arm up to put a hesitant hand on her shoulder, which made Starfire's eyes begin to glow. "Raven? Raven I'm sure Beastboy didn't really mean that."

Robin's voice snapped her out of her stupor. She shrugged his hand off and and spared him a glance. Her eyes were big and full of hurt. Robin had never seen her look so... vulnerable. "No... We speak our truest thoughts and deepest desires when we are the angry. He meant every word." she said as her powers engulfed her in a sea of black energy in the form of a raven. In a moment she was gone.

If looks could kill, Beastboy would be twice dead now, burning in the pits of hell. Robin and Cyborg were fuming. Starfire was as well, though for a different reason. She seemed a little better without Raven there however. Cyborg was the first of the four to speak, "Dude! BB, don't you think that you were a bit too harsh with Rae?"

"No way Cyborg! She totally deserved it and she had it coming to her anyway!"

"I don't know Beastboy," Robin began, "I don't think that you telling her that we are better off without her was your smartest move. You _know _that isn't true. I'm going to go try and talk to her."

Before anyone could say otherwise, he walked out of the room and turned down the hallway to Raven's room. When he come upon the door that read 'RAVEN,' he knocked, saying, "Raven, please open up, it's me, Robin."

He waited for a moment before he heard a muffled, "Go away, Robin!" He punched in the override code to her room and the door swished open, allowing him entry.

"Well, I'm coming in anyway, and you should have know that." His voice softened, "Rae, are you okay?"

When he walked in, she was sitting on her bed with her knees drawn up to her chest and her forehead resting upon her knees, and she was shaking a bit too. She looked up at him, her eyes pooling with un-shed tears, just waiting to spill over. Sarcastically, she said, "Do I _look_ okay to you?" She buried her head back into her knees.

"Rae, I'm so sorry about what Beastboy said to you." He walked over to her bed and sat down next to her. He surprised them both by then pulling her into a comforting embrace.

She hesitantly wrapped her arms around his torso, returning his embrace. "Thank you, Robin. I'm so glad that I at least have you."

Robin began to lean down to gently kiss her forehead, when Starfire burst through the now unlocked door to Raven's bedroom. "Friend Raven! Have you s..." she stopped mid-sentence, taking in the scene the interrupted, while the birds quickly ended their embrace. Star's eyes began to glow a dangerous shade of green.

"Friend Raven! Why are you hugging _my _Robin? He is my robin to hug and he is most definitely not your Robin to hug, not-friend Raven!" She grabbed Robin by the collar and dragged him from the room, leaving Raven alone again... crushed.

_Since when are they a thing? Figures though, they're both insanely perfect. So unlike me. _Finally a single tear escaped and cascaded down her cheek. This resulted in the light bulb above her desk exploding. She sighed and replaced the busted bulb using her powers to clean up the mess. She walked to her desk and sat down and fished a pen and some scrap paper from the drawer and began to write.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Teen Titans or any of the songs referenced in this story. (Although I would absolutely LOVE to own Robin... -le sigh- I can dream right?)**

**Since I now know that people actually want to read my story, I wanted to say that because I haven't written many fics before and it's been a long time, I'm not sure how fast or slow I will be updating. It will all depend on how much inspiration I have for a chapter. So, sometimes I may update every day, other times it may be a week or more. **

**Thank you to those of you who followed, favorited, and reviewed my story! I really appreciate it! Also if you want to suggest any ideas for my story feel free to and if I like it, I may just use it!**

**Now, onto Chapter 2!**

Chapter 2

Robin, Cyborg, Beastboy, and Starfire all walked into the main room of Titan's Tower after easily defeating a rampaging Plasmus. Cyborg sighed, "I swear, these bad guys get more pathetic every time we fight."

Robin ignored him and voiced his own concerns, "I wonder where Raven is? It's just not like her to skip a mission."

Beastboy started laughing, "Dudes! I bet she's still locked up in her room sulking!" He started laughing harder.

"BB, maybe you should just go apologize..." Cyborg noted. "I mean what you said was really harsh, man."

Starfire crossed her arms and grunted, "Hmph, I believe that we are far better off without our so-called 'friend' Raven!"

Robin and Cyborg sweat-dropped. Casting an unsure glance at Starfire, Robin started walking toward the door, saying, "I think I had better go check on her. As far as I know, she hasn't left her room in at least two days."

Ash he approached the door he was practically tackled by a very angry Starfire. "But... My Robin, surely she is not more important than I?" She questioned. "For since I am your girl-friend, and you are my boy-friend, should you not be paying more attention to I then our non-friend Raven?"

Robin sighed, frustrated and pushed her off of himself. "No, Starfire. I told you before, I do _not_ like you like that. I am _not_ your boyfriend, and you are _not_ my girlfriend." Before she could stop him again, he stormed off through the door and down the hallway to Raven's room.

When he reached her room, he knocked once. Twice. Three times. Yet, he got no response. Not even a 'Go Away.' He grew concerned, _something is up_! He fumbled to input the override code and was stunned at the sight that awaited him when the door swished open.

Empty. Completely empty. The only things left in her room were the larger pieces of furniture like her desk, dresser, and bed. Even those were stripped of everything, except a lone sheet of paper sitting upon the desk with a Titans Communicator sitting atop it.

He nervously walked over to the desk, setting the Communicator aside and picking up the sheet and unfolding it. It was a letter addressed to the Titans from Raven.

_Robin, Cyborg, Beastboy, Starfire;_

_Please, please forgive me, but I won't be home again. Maybe someday you'll look up and, barely conscious, you'll say to no one, "Isn't something missing?"_

_You won't cry for my absence I know. You forgot me long ago. Am I that unimportant? Am I so insignificant?_

_I'm sorry you guys, but I feel that it will be the best for everyone if I leave Titan's Tower. I'm clearly not wanted around anymore, Beastboy and Starfire made that much quite clear. And so I know I am no longer welcome. _

_Cyborg; I'm sorry that I have to leave you, you were like a brother to me and I will never forget the kindness that you showed me. _

_Beastboy; I hope you are happier now without me there. _

_Robin and Starfire; I'm sorry that I got in the way, but that won't happen anymore. You two deserve each other, not someone like me. _

_I wish there were another way, I'm going to miss you all. Robin and Cyborg, please don't try to find me. You'd just be wasting your time. _

_I'm sorry._

_Love, _

_Raven_

Robin read, and reread the note about five times before it finally sunk in. Raven was gone. They had driven her away and made her feel unwelcome in her own home.

He walked over to her bare mattress and sunk down to sit on it. He just couldn't wrap his mind around it. She was really gone. He was going to _kill_ Beastboy, maybe Starfire too while he was at it.

After a few minutes, he sighed, rising from the bed. He had to break the news to the other Titans. The walk to the main room seemed to take eons. He hesitated behind the door when he finally reached it, before opening the door with a swish.

He stepped into the room to see Cyborg and Beastboy playing a video game as per usual and Starfire was in the kitchen area making some sort of Tamaranean dish that he was sure no one would ever want to eat.

He sighed, figuring he may as well get it over with now. "Uhh. Guys... I've got some bad news." The other Titans just ignored him. "GUYS!"

Their heads all snapped up and the cars on the TV screen both crashed. Beastboy noticed and freaked out, "Dude! Why'd you do that? I was actually winning!"

Cyborg laughed, "Not for long you weren't, you little grass stain. I would have totally kicked your butt!"

Robin was growing irritated. "Guys, seriously! This is serious!"

Beastboy scoffed, "What could possibly be more important than beating Cyborg's high score?"

Robin stared him down. "Raven's gone."

The other three all had the same reaction, "What?"

He read Raven's note to them all. Beastboy and Cyborg both looked upset, though Starfire seemed to be positively glowing with happiness.

Cyborg was the first to speak. "So, what do we do?"


End file.
